


Sparking Ideas

by Domisaurus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arson, Cold, Dancing, F/M, Fire, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, How Do I Tag, King - Freeform, M/M, Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Sexual Tension, Tension, Violets, Winter, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domisaurus/pseuds/Domisaurus
Summary: During a cold night in the courtyard, a lieutenant's long time crush meets them in the chill. Shocking ideas are proposed and secrets unlocked, but how will the night end with each twist and turn?
Relationships: OC/Reader, Villain oc/reader - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Sparking Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely post because I don't write that much but!! I hope to more!! I literally have a series to write like,, lol. 
> 
> Anyways, this was a fanfic I made for a friend because I joked about making it and just did it anyways. I am now dead from all their praise and love. Vi is my husband and I love him every much (despite being evil)

The courtyard was quiet as a figure stared at the lantern in their hands. The flame flickered and sparked as they resisted the urge to throw it into the surrounding greenery, dry and brittle from the oncoming winter. They took a deep breath before jumping as a voice cut through the cold air.    
“What are you doing, lieutenant?” 

They turned around in a hurry, winter cloak trailing behind them in a dramatic flourish. They let out their deep breath, becoming mist into the air. “King Vian, a pleasure to make your acquaintance so late at night,” they commented, giving a bow. They would be expressing their nervousness if not for their excellent poker face. They watched as the king slinked forward, eyes glowing faintly in the light of the lantern. 

His skin was creamy white, matching his slicked-back brown hair. He was still in his day attire, his crown nestled perfectly around his head. The lieutenant looked into his dual coloured eyes for a moment before flinching back as he stood in front of them suddenly. It always felt as if he was towering over everyone. They glanced up with a raised brow as he had a blank face on. 

“You never answered. What are you doing, lieutenant?”

“Ah, just enjoying the weather, my king. It’s lovely to sit in the cold with only a lantern to keep you warm, isn’t it?”

He looked down at them with his cold expression before it softened ever so slightly. “Yes, I suppose it is. A lovely time of year with the most beautiful thing to exist.”

The lieutenant would blush if they knew he was not speaking of something entirely different from them. They blinked in surprise as his cold hand wrapped around theirs, firmly holding the lantern’s handle. They glanced up at him in confusion for a moment before trying to move their hand away. They winced slightly as his grip only tightened in return. 

“You see, I don’t believe you were out here to simply enjoy the weather. Some of us know of the excitement fire brings. The glint in the eyes that grows brighter as the fire consumes everything around them. Some even enjoy the burning of living souls,” he mused as he tugged them closer, tilting his head down to stare directly into the lieutenant’s eyes. “This glint is easy to identify by similar fanatics. Now, I’d like to show you something, my dear lieutenant.”

They let out a small sound as he grabbed their other hand, releasing the one with the lantern. He dragged them through the courtyard, exiting swiftly. The lieutenant felt their heart pounding in their ears. Had they really been found out just by staring at a lantern? How did he even know? They had rarely ever spoken to the man other than this moment. Had they snuck small glances during meetings and walking through the halls? Perhaps, but surely the king had never spared them one. 

“You keep dwelling into thought. I don’t particularly enjoy that when someone is in my company,” Vian’s voice crashed through their thoughts. 

They came back to reality, spooked by the breath against their ear. “Ah… apologies, my king. I am simply confused why I am even in your company. I am just one of the numerous lieutenants in your army, not even the best for that matter.” They glanced up as the king was fiddling with a piece of their cloak. He seemed lost in thought, hypocritical in their opinion, but no matter. He was the king, it did not matter whether he acted in such a way or not. They stood awkwardly before a deep hum left the king’s throat. 

“Finding one with similar interests, as I have alluded to, is rare. And I’d rather not lose the one I have found to a spiral of thoughts. Is that satisfactory enough?” he finished with a slightly different tone. A tone where the only answer was ‘Yes.’ They gave a nod, and a pleased smile spread over his lips. “Excellent, let us continue.”

The pair continued through the castle for some time, walking in circles, backtracking, and sometimes standing still in a corner as the night guards passed by, Vian hiding the glow of the lantern between them. Those were the times where the lieutenant tried not to breathe, scared that if they did, the scenario would wash away in one exhale. 

Finally, they ended up in a part of the castle where the lieutenant had never been. It smelled faintly of smoke and just the hint of violets in the air. They looked to the king confused but found their eyes widening. He had a peaceful look on his face.  _ Peaceful _ .

“My king? Where are we?” 

He snapped out of his daze, looking towards them with half-lidded eyes. “A special place, just for you and me if you agree to such an idea. More so a place to release some tension.”    
“Ah, I understand.” They had no idea what he was referring to. They let out a small grunt as he tugged them down the hall. They felt every moment of this night would be one of confusion. As they were about to go back into thought, they were pushed through a door. Standing in shock for a moment as their eyes trailed over the scorch marks that littered the ground and walls. They felt the slim frame of Vi behind them, his lips next to their ear. 

“Here... here is where the fun happens. A place to release that urge without hurting others. I wouldn’t need you hurting others now, would I? My loyal lieutenant.” His words echoed through their mind as they gripped the lantern tighter. They felt him smirk against their ear before he put his hands over their eyes. “Keep them closed, I have more of a surprise than just this room.”

He waited for a tiny nod from the lieutenant before removing his hands. They struggled to keep them closed, wanting to see what their king was doing. They heard the sounds of his footsteps against the stone, becoming more anxious each second. A lump was forming in their throat before they felt his presence in front of them. Cold hands met their cheeks and they gritted their teeth, struggling not to move. They were so icy, making them wonder if the king had been outside longer than what was known.

They let him tilt their head to the side before they felt something being tucked behind their ear. His smooth voice filled their ears once again as he moved around them, moving his hand to their shoulders. “Open your eyes, lieutenant.”

They did so, shocked at the fact the room suddenly had violets in it. Where had they come from? Their mouth was slightly dry as they felt the king move back next to their ear. He had done that so many times tonight that they were close to losing their sanity. Every time he did so was as if he was sharing a secret only for them. 

He hummed as he spoke, “I find starting with burning flowers is a good first step. Of course, the last step is humans… though who knows if you will ever reach that point. I will be with you if you do, however. It’s a thrilling sensation, but the pit in your stomach grows larger and some need comfort.” He squeezed their shoulders gently, wishing for them to release the tension that had been there the whole night. While his lips against their ear were driving them mad, the lieutenant’s tense nature was doing the same to him. The difference between the two is that he wouldn’t his antics, while he would force the lieutenant’s to stop. “Do you want to start?”

The lieutenant was still in shock, staring at the room. The flowers were in a circle, a single opening in front of them. A circle that could be in flames. Their heart was pounding louder and louder every second before they felt a firmer squeeze from Vian. They swallowed the lump in their throat as they slowly moved away from him. They stopped in the opening of the flowers before turning to the king. They felt hesitation rise in them before he gave a soft smile. Finally, a small blush dusted their cheeks. They turned away quickly and entered the middle of the circle, holding the lantern tightly one more time. They raised it above their head before smashing it down onto the flowers, the sound of glass shattering and the fire crackling as it lit the flowers up. 

Vian watched in silence as he watched the lieutenant slowly be surrounded by the flames, a pleased look on his face. He had been meticulous in planning this night. He had seen the soldier’s glances and had watched them countless times stand in the courtyard at night with a lantern. Their face was a delight as they held their fingers over the flames, walking slowly around in the circle, tempting the flames to burn the tips. It was a beautiful sight to behold, a lovely time for the most beautiful thing to exist. He watched with interest before their hand was outstretched to him. He cocked a brow as he took it, stepping into the circle with them. 

“We should enjoy this together, my king,” they spoke softly as they slowly moved to grab his other hand. He watched them through what seemed like blank eyes before he took their other hand firmly in his. 

“Of course, my lieutenant. What is yours is mine,” he replied, pulling them a little closer. They stared up at him with a smile as they rest their head against his chest. His eyes finally closed as he swayed with them in the flaming circle. 

_ And will always be mine. _


End file.
